El Fin De Una Era: La Destruccion De Las Cartas
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: **Capitulo 2 up** La primera en caer fue Tomoyo, Sakura aun no logra recuperar sus energias y Fujitaka corre un gran peligro. Sakura tendra que tomar una decision, sabiendo que nada de lo que elija sera bueno para ella.
1. Prologo

EL FIN DE UNA ERA: LA DESTRUCCION DE LAS CARTAS  
Rinita_Inverse  
  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Me encantaría poder comenzar con: "Hola soy Sakura, me la he pasado muy bien todos estos años, luego de haber convertido las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura...." pero lamentablemente no puedo.   
  
Para empezar ya no soy la pequeña niña que "CASUALMENTE" encontró unas cartas mágicas y que curiosamente también yo tenia poderes. Ahora tengo 19 años y estaba estudiando Parasicología, me incliné por esta carrera para poder comprender un poco mas mi poder y el de quienes me rodean, pero es otra historia.   
  
Faltaba poco para fin de año, estábamos muy emocionados por la navidad y el año nuevo. Como siempre lo estábamos, pero fue cuando todo pasó.  
  
¡¡¿¿No tenia por que dejarla sola??!! Estaba a su lado y no pude ayudarle, si quiera pude moverme, he estado inconsciente desde entonces. Los médicos dicen que estoy en coma, pero mis amigos y yo sabemos que no es así. Fue culpa de esa energía que apareció repentinamente, llevándose...¡¡LLEVÁNDOSE LA VIDA DE TOMOYO!!! Y de paso se llevó toda mi energía. Nadie se explica cómo o por qué ocurrió. Ni Eriol, ni Shaoran, mucho menos mi padre.   
  
No pude asistir al funeral de mi mejor amiga, y con lo culpable que me sentía, y aun me siento. Que hayan pasado dos semanas no ha quitado ni un gramo de culpabilidad en mi conciencia. Mi hermano me dejó mas que claro que no había sido mi culpa, pero aun así soy responsable.   
  
Todo va a estar bien. Sí, cómo no. Como si esa simple frase pudiese cambiar algo.  
Me siento inútil, y no es para menos, todos mis amigos están luchando allá afuera y yo aquí, inconsciente.   
  
Me preocupa Shaoran, ha estado actuando extraño. El y todos los demás creen que por estar inconsciente no puedo escucharlos, pero se equivocan. Si bien no puedo moverme ni decirles lo que siento puedo escuchar claramente lo que dicen, además mi poder premonitorio me permite ver a la perfección lo que va a suceder, y yo tengo que evitarlo. Se muy bien que aquella energía ha tomado forma y esta atacando la cuidad de Tomoeda, sí, aun vivo ahí. Como sea, no importa que muera, pero no puedo permitir que eso pase. No de nuevo.   
  
Shaoran y los guardianes se enfrentan a esa extraña energía que ha aparecido en Japón, la misma que me tiene en este estado, la verdad no se bien que pasó. Están en la Torre de Tokio, que diablos tiene esa torre que siempre atrae fuerzas místicas. Supongo que cuando termine todo esto puedo investigar. Ahora lo único que sé es que sea quien sea el dueño de esa aura, no logrará su propósito.   
  
Alguien viene, es Touya. El es el único que se ha dado cuenta de que sé lo que pasa a mi alrededor. O al menos eso creo yo. Siento su cálida mano sobre la mía. ¡¡Hermano!!   
  
-Monstruo. Debes despertar pronto, el mocoso tampoco tuvo éxito hoy. Eriol y él salieron lastimados. No te alarmes, no es de mucho cuidado, pero necesitan tu ayuda, te necesitamos.¡¡ Sakura, despierta ya!!!  
  
Hermano, como quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no tengo fuerzas. Lo intento, en serio. ¡¡Pero no se que hacer!!! Es como si alguien absorbiera mi energía. Si tuviera mis cartas aquí, quizás podría intentar una ultima cosa, pero ¡¡¿¿cómo hacer que las traigan?!!   
  
Reuniré tanta energía como me sea posible, espero que alcance. La mano de mi hermano aun sujeta la mía, puedo sentir su angustia. Con la fuerza que he reunido trato de estrechar su mano para llamar su atención. ¡¡Lo he conseguido!!  
  
-¿Sakura? - me mira algo sorprendido, pero de inmediato comprende que trato de decir algo, las fuerzas se me van otra vez, ¡¡Tengo que decirle!!!   
-Her...ma...n..o car...tas, trae...las .....cart.... -fue demasiado, ya no puedo mas, estoy exhausta. ¿Habrá comprendido?  
-¡¡Sakura!! ¿Que pasa? ¿para que quieres las cartas? ¡¡Respóndeme!! ¡¡¡Diablos!!! iré por ellas, no me tardo.  
  
Gracias Touya, sabia que entenderías. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que esto funcione, y que no me mate antes de tiempo.  
  
------------------------------  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: por fin me decidí a hacer un fic que no fuera de slayers. Aunque la temática no cambia: tristeza ansiedad, angustia, de vez en cuando momentos felices y algún que otro chiste, pero muy de vez en cuando.  
  
Como es mi primer fic en esta serie, me gustaría que se leyeran el prologo y según los comentarios que hayan haré los capítulos siguientes, si esto no gustó mucho, entonces creo que no me molestare en seguir. A menos que se me ocurra algo genial(y por ahora esta dificil ^-^U), de lo contrario dependerá de los reviews que dejen.   
  
Pensándolo bien solo el prologo es muy poco, así que pronto estará el primer cap, si no hay comentarios despues de eso, pues...  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo I   
  
-Quizás no debiste haber matado a esa chica, ella no tenia poderes y...  
-¿¡¡¡De que estas hablando!!? Sabes bien que todos los que la rodean deben morir.  
-Si, lo se. Sarael.  
-Mira, si no fuese necesario no lo hubiera hecho. Me duele mucho tener que eliminar a esas personas. Hasta ahora están de nuestro lado, pero la leyenda dice que...  
-Que la familia de Leed Clow será la culpable de la destrucción del mundo. Pero y si no es esta generación y si nos equivocamos y estamos castigando a una niña inocente.  
-De todas formas, ellos son los únicos descendientes que con poderes mágicos que quedan, si ellos mueren ya no habrá que preocuparse por los que vengan.  
-Esa niña, Sakura. ¿Por que no la matas de una vez?  
-Mira Sasha, para serte sincero, se supone que eso era lo que iba a hacer, de hecho use la misma técnica que con su amiga, pero tiene tanta energía que aun se esta drenando.  
-Sabes a veces me pregunto por que tenemos que ser nosotros los que hagamos el trabajo sucio, porqué no lo hace Cole, el es quien los ha estudiado durante todos estos años, también fue el quien estudio las leyendas, además esas leyendas son de origen occidental, porque debemos fiarnos de ellas.   
-Cole es un buen amigo, además es mi hermano, yo confío en el.  
-Como quieras. Pero aun así, no me gusta. Esa chica era muy tierna y dulce, quizás seamos nosotros los culpables de lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante.  
-Espero que te equivoques, realmente lo espero.  
  
Touya entró corriendo en la habitación, detrás de ellos venían Shaoran, Eriol, Yue y Kero.   
  
-Touya, que haces con las cartas, si están cerca de Sakura absorberán la poca energía que le queda. Aunque es en forma mínima, todas juntas y en el estado en el que esta Sakura, no podrá resistirlo.  
-Fue Sakura quien me las pidió. - a pesar de la situación el tono de voz Touya no cambió, como siempre.   
-Pero si esta inconsciente, acaso... ¡¡¡¿¿¿acaso despertó???!!! - Shaoran estaba por reclamarle al hermano de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.  
-Si, pero fue solo por un momento, el cual usó para pedirme que trajera las cartas.  
-¿Para que querrá las cartas?   
-No lo se Shaoran, tendremos que esperar. "aunque tengo una vaga idea de lo que pretende, es muy peligroso, pero necesitamos su ayuda y ella lo sabe. Si no despierta pronto, no solo la cuidad de Tomoeda correrá peligro"  
-Eriol - dijo aparentemente fría e indiferente voz de Yue - crees que ella vaya a... - no hubo respuesta por parte de Eriol.  
- A que te refieres Yue- intervino Kero, que hace solo unos segundos había vuelto a su forma falsa.  
-No lo se, Yue, solo nos queda esperar. -Eriol ignoro la pregunta de Kero y se acercó a Sakura - Touya, ¿podrías pasarme las cartas?  
-Claro. -   
  
Sakura, aun inmóvil, podía sentir la energía que desprendían las cartas. Eriol tonó las cartas y las puso sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, esta descubrió que Eriol ya sabia lo que ella planeaba, por lo que se olvidó de los presentes y comenzó a concentrarse.   
-Vamos Sakura, hazlo. - la voz de Eriol era casi un susurro.  
-¡¿Qué esta pasando??! - preguntan a coro Shaoran, Touya y Kero.  
  
Bien, es hora de comenzar. Lo siento mucho por las cartas, pero es la única forma de que yo pueda recuperar parte de mi energía. Usare un par de cartas, eso debería ser suficiente. Las primeras serán "Flower" y "Song".  
  
-¡¡¡Miren!!! Dos cartas se han separado del resto.  
-Entonces si va a hacerlo. Es una lastima, pero no hay otra salida.  
  
-"Cartas Sakura, les habla su ama. Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero es la única solución"  
-"No te preocupes, Maestra de Cartas. Entendemos bien la situación y te apoyamos en tu decisión. Aunque no niego que me gustaría que no lo hicieras."  
-"Lo se, y espero no tener que hacerlo con ninguna mas de ustedes"  
-"Por mi parte estoy feliz de poder ser útil para algo. Nuestros poderes de pelea son casi nulos, es por eso que hemos sido escogidas como las primeras"  
-"Me alegra que comprendan. Ahora voy a comenzar."  
-"Ten cuidado ama, debes saber que intentar algo así puede ser mas perjudicial que benéfico para ti, en especial en ese estado"  
-"Si no lo intento de todas formas saldré perjudicada. Ahora comenzare la absorción:"  
  
"Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow   
y que luego fueron renovadas por el poder de Sakura,  
pido en nombre de mi propio poder  
que vuelvan a su forma anterior,   
a la forma que el mago Clow les brindó.   
Y así puedan devolver el poder que he usado en crearlas, a Sakura,  
Su ama. "  
  
"No se que es lo que esta planeando Sakura, pero no me gusta. ¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO??!! Es una energía muy poderosa, ¿pero de donde viene? ¿acaso es Sakura quien la produce? ¿por qué se separaron esas cartas? Un momento, Sakura ha perdido su energía, y las cartas consumen parte de ella, entonces..." - ¡¡¡Eriol!!! Sakura va a ...  
  
-Así es Shaoran.  
-¡¡Pero eso es peligroso!!  
-Es la única forma además...  
-Además mi hermana sabe lo que hace, mocoso.  
-Miren, el símbolo del poder Sakura se disuelve, las cartas vuelven a ser cartas Clow.  
-Pero... eso quiere decir que...   
-Si, las cartas no tendrán ningún soporte de energía y desaparecerán.   
-Pero Sakura puede volver a crearlas después, ¿verdad? - inquirió Touya.  
-No, le seria muy difícil. Al menos por un tiempo.  
  
Todos miraban atónitos como las cartas habían cobrado forma y se introducían en el cuerpo de Sakura, el reverso de las cartas tenían el símbolo de Clow y donde debería ir la imagen de la carta, ahora solo había un espacio en blanco. Poco después que las cartas desaparecieron en el interior del cuerpo de Sakura, cayeron pesadamente al piso. Todos aguardaron con silenciosa tensión a que sucediera algo mas, esperaron, pasaron varios minutos y nada mas ocurrió.   
  
Repentinamente el cuerpo de Sakura se iluminó y ella comenzó a reaccionar. Cuando "despertó" se incorporó de golpe lo cual provoco que se mareara levemente, Shaoran corrió a su lado para sujetarla. El la abrazó con fuerza, había estado muy preocupado por ella, ni siquiera había luchado como siempre por estar pensando en su estado, si no hubiese sido por Eriol posiblemente ya estaría mas que herido.   
  
Sakura abrió los ojos y contemplo a sus amigos con alegría al verlos a todos a salvo. Miró detenidamente a Shaoran, este tenia la muñeca derecha vendada, entonces recordó que su hermano le había dicho que tanto su novio como Eriol habían resultado heridos. De inmediato miró en dirección a Eriol el cual lucia una venda en la frente. Eriol pareció notar su preocupación y esbozando una cálida sonrisa dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes por esto, es solo un raspón, pero la enfermera insistió en vendarme.  
-¿Y tu, Shaoran?  
-No te preocupes, estaré bien en un par de días. Me alegra tanto que estés bien y que por fin hayas despertado.  
-Shaoran, no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que derrotar a ese ser ahora mismo. Tuve que absorber dos de mis cartas para poder recuperar parte de mi energía, si esto toma mas tiempo tendré que hacerlo con otras, y no quiero tener que recurrir a eso otra vez.  
-Comprendo, pero...  
-Lo siento, pero tu no puedes ir conmigo, ni tu ni Eriol.  
-¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto un confundido Eriol.  
-Un momento. Yo no permitiré que vayas tu sola, Sakura.  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso. Soy tu hermano mayor y te prohíbo que vayas sola.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero si van, ustedes también...  
-¿qué quieres decir? ¿acaso sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos?  
-Bueno, si. Pero es mejor que no lo sepan, aun no es el momento.  
-Sakura ya te dijimos que no...   
  
-¿¿¡¡Como!! ¿?  
-No se como lo habrá hecho, pero ya recobró su energía, al menos buena parte de ella.  
-Que vamos a hacer Sarael.  
-Lo único que nos queda es encáranos a ella y sus amigos directamente.  
-Sakura tiene un corazón muy noble, quizás si le pedimos que...  
-¡¡Que diablos quieres pedirle, Sasha.!! oye Sakura, porque no te suicidas y nos ahorras trabajo y sufrimiento, ¿si? ¿lo harás? no seas idiota, como crees que aceptara.  
-Bueno, era solo una idea...  
-No debemos dejar que se recupere por completo, mañana atacaremos, nuestro blanco será...  
  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola!! Bueno, para ser sincera esto no me gusta mucho, no se que escribir, me falta inspiración; esa es una de las razones por las cuales tarde tanto con este capitulo y eso sin contar la infinidad de trabajos, pruebas y esas cosas para el colegio y como si eso fuera poco mi salud no ha estado del todo bien.  
  
En fin, Prometo que el próximo capitulo Si valdrá la pena. No importa cuanto tiempo me lleve.  
  
Comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias, critica constructivas, algo de inspiración .... a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**: no se si lo había puesto antes, pero digamos que esto vale para este y el resto de los caps (por si se me olvida) **LOS PERSONASJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR PERTENECEN A CLAMP**, los nuevos me pertenecen a mi, al igual que esta historia, si alguien desea coger alguno (de los míos) debe avisarme, ok?. ^^

  
  
**El Fin de una Era: La Destrucción de las Cartas.  
**  
por **Rinita_Inverse******

**Capitulo 2**

Dos figuras conversaban en la azotea de un edificio mientras esperaban a alguien.

- Pero si lastimamos a esa persona, será un golpe demasiado bajo.

- ¿Qué?  ¿quieres ayudarla o algo?

- No, tu no entiendes, lo que trato de decir es que....

- Silencio, ahí viene.

- Si lo vamos a hacer, ¿no seria mejor hacerlo frente a ella?

- Es mas trágico cuando la angustia de no saber que pasa te invade.

- Ay si, que malo eres. Pero tienes razón, así duele mas.

- Vamos.

- ¡¡Hola!! Ya llegue!!

- Hola, hermano.

- Eh? Y el mocoso? Pense que estabas con el.

- No le llames mocoso, y ese era el plan, pero dijo que pasaría a buscar a Eriol primero.

- Ya veo.

- Ah, casi se me olvida, papa llamó. Dijo que había olvidado que tenia una reunión y que llegara mas tarde.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Sucede algo malo? 

- No, no es nada. "tengo un mal presentimiento" 

- ¿Estas listo?

- No lo se. Sigo creyendo que no hacemos lo correcto.

- Ya te dije que confío plenamente en mi hermano. Si no quieres ayudarme, no lo hagas, pero serás un traidor y entonces tendría que castigarte.

- Nunca dije que no te ayudaría, es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

- Ya, es suficiente. Ahí viene ese sujeto, ataquemos… ¡¡ahora!!

Sakura se encontraba en la sala de estar junto a su hermano, estaban en silencio, ambos esperaban a que Fujitaka, Eriol y  Shaoran llegaran a casa. Kero se estaba quedando con Yukito desde que Sakura había despertado, no quería causarle molestias así que había optado por vivir momentáneamente con el corazón de hielo de Yue, según el cualquier cosa era mejor que acompañar al mocoso. 

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no sabían nada ni del profesor ni de los hechiceros, Touya tenia un mal presentimiento, y la angustia comenzaba a aumentar en el corazón de la maestra de cartas. Por fin sonó el timbre. Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- ¡¡Eriol!! ¿Y Shaoran?? ¿No esta contigo?!!

- Se suponía que él pasaría por mi, pero nunca llegó.

- No puede ser. - Sakura no reaccionaba, tenia la mirada fija.

- Vamos a buscarlo, puede estar en problemas. - Eriol salió corriendo seguido por Touya, pero Sakura no se movió. Antes que alguno de los jóvenes ahí presentes pudiera hacer o decir algo, Sakura cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? No puedo perder tiempo, tengo que encontrar a Shaoran. Me siento muy cansada, pero… ¿Que me pasa? No puedo moverme, no puedo despertar!! será que otra vez voy a tener que absorber el poder de mis cartas. Imposible, la energía no debería haberse acabado tan pronto.

- ¡¡Sakura!!  

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- No lo se Touya, tampoco se que hacer.

- Ve con Shaoran, me quedare con ella.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¡¡Vete!!

- De acuerdo.

- ¿¿¿¡¡Porque no te defiendes!!!??

- ¿¿Quiénes son ustedes??

- Eso no te incumbe. 

- Sarael, por favor. El no tienen como defenderse, acabalo de una vez. - el hombre frente a ellos se paró con dificultad, el ojo izquierdo sangraba copiosamente por culpa de los cristales de las gafas que se le habían incrustado el golear el piso. 

- ¡¡Sasha!! - le recriminó Sarael. - hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo??

- Si no lo haces tu, entonces me haré cargo de él. no quiero que lo tortures, el nada tiene que ver en esto.

- No se quienes sean, o que están buscando, pero no permitiré que sigan lastimando a la gente. Mataron a mi sobrina y casi lo hacen con mi pequeña. ¡¡¡Eso jamas se los perdonare!! - el padre de Sakura se irguió, cerró sus ojos y elevó sus manos a la altura del rostro juntándolas como si  estuviera rezando. Una energía violácea le rodeó por completo.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿No que no tenia poderes?

- ¿Sorprendidos?. - dijo Fujitaka. -  Ya veo. No tienen la menor idea de quien soy en verdad. ¿De donde creían que Sakura obtuvo ese poder con el cual puede controlar las cartas? ¿No saben que la única forma es que alguno de sus padres descienda del creador de dichas cartas? Adivinen que. Soy uno de sus descendientes.

- ¡¡Imposible!! ¡¡Te hemos investigado y no tenias poderes!! 

- Déjame corregirte, nunca los usé, pero siempre los he tenido. - Fujitaka se acercaba lentamente al par de sujetos frente a ellos, estaba bastante lastimado, y como si fuera poco no veía con claridad, sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien. 

- Ya no importa. De todas formas no podrás vencerme. Tu poder es de un nivel bastante alto por la energía que emanas, pero… tu mismo lo dijiste, nunca lo haz usado, y esa será mi ventaja. Descendiente de Clow.

- Ya lo veremos. mi poder es muy similar al de Touya, solo puedo ver y usar el poder de los espíritus, no puedo invocar a los elementos como Sakura, mis habilidades son netamente defensivas, espero que alguien pueda llegar a tiempo, no creo poder resistir demasiado

Sakura estaba tendida en su cama, Touya la miraba preocupado, no sabia que hacer, tampoco si eso era normal después de lo que había causado el  primer ataque.

Realmente no se que ocurre, tengo miedo, hermano, Shaoran!! Eh? Que es esta energía? Nunca la había sentido antes, sin embargo me parece familiar, donde... PAPÁ!! Tengo que moverme, tengo que hacer algo!! Maldición!! 

Sakura abrió sus ojos con dificultad, miró a su hermano y este esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ya había despertado, la maestra de cartas habló débilmente:

- Touya, papá esta en problemas, tengo que ir a ayudarlo...

- Tu no te mueves de aquí, estas muy débil. Déjame, buscare a Eriol y al mocoso para que vayan.

- No hay tiempo, yo iré. – Sakura cerró sus ojos y se concentró -  "The Move" – al mencionar el nombre de la carta esta salió del libro seguida por el resto de las Sakura Cards, todas se depositaron en las manos de Sakura con excepción de  "The Move" – llévame hasta donde esta mi padre. – su voz era casi un susurro. – por un momento la carta dudo en obedecer, sabía perfectamente que mover a una persona y a una distancia tan grande requeriría de una buena cantidad de energía, pero al ver la mirada de angustia de su ama, se resignó y decidió poner todo de ella para que Sakura no se agotara tanto. 

A Touya no le quedó otra que salir de la casa y tratar de encontrar a su padre, y de paso a Shaoran y a Eriol, lo que probablemente le llevaría bastante tiempo, si bien sus poderes había comenzado a regresar estaban en un nivel muy inferior al de antes y las presencias no se sentían tan fuertes.

Kero y Yue se apresuraron a salir de la casa de Yukito, una poderosa y familiar energía había surgido repentinamente, no estaban seguros a quien pertenecía, pero podrían jurar que se enfrentaba al mismo sujeto que había atacado a Sakura y a los demás. Ambos guardianes volaban a toda velocidad, ya luciendo sus formas originales, hacia el lugar donde se sentía aquella energía. 

El mayor de los Kinomoto se defendía bastante bien, pero ya estaba exhausto y sus heridas, en especial la del ojo, no le ayudaban. Sarael tenia toda la razón cuando le dijo que el no haber usado su poder antes, seria una ventaja para él. Fujitaka ya no podía extender ni siquiera una barrera, si aun seguía vivo era porque tenia una agilidad sorprendente y había logrado esquivar la mayoría de los ataques.

- Su suerte se acabó, Señor Kinomoto, es hora de acabar con esto. – Sarael se acercó lentamente hasta el, por un momento pareció que disfrutaba con la situación, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, tristeza? Lo mas probable, la única razón por la que atacaba a esos "inocentes" era porque su hermano, Cole, el gran sabio de su familia, había estudiado todas las profecías con relación al fin de los tiempos y había llegado a la conclusión que  Sakura, sus amigos y sobre todo la presencia de las cartas sobre la tierra, serian la causa.  

- Aun no... me haz vencido... 

- Mmm, veo que quieres hacerlo difícil, bueno, pero no olvides que te di a elegir. – Sarael alzó sus manos e inmediatamente apareció una daga en cada una de ellas. – Ahora... MUERE!!! – lo único que pudo hacer Fujitaka en ese momento fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar. 

- No!!! – el dueño de una voz desconocida para Sarael protegió al lastimado señor Kinomoto bloqueando el ataque de las dagas con una espada hecha de cristal. – se encuentra bien? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Si, gracias, Yue y a ti también Kero. – Fujitaka se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de Kerberos.

- Me sorprende que sepa de nosotros, aunque mas me sorprende saber que tiene poderes mágicos, señor Kinomoto. – la voz de Yue no demostraba ningún indicio de asombro al contrario de como el mismo decía sentirse. Ambos guardianes estaban en posición defensiva a la espera de alguna reacción por parte de Sarael, pero eso no les impedía tratar de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Bueno, veras Yue, yo siempre he sabido de ustedes, de las cartas, de Sakura, de mi otra mitad....

- ¿Su otra mitad?

- Así es, le conocen con el nombre de Eriol Hrahisawa. Sakura fue quien encontró las cartas porque el mago Clow así lo deseó, y yo tenia en mi poder el libro, porque como reencarnación de aquel hechicero se me dio la misión de entregárselo a la futura Maestra de Cartas. Aunque yo no herede ni los conocimientos ni los poderes, esos les corresponden a Eriol.

- Ni siquiera muerto deja de sorprendernos ese sujeto. – dijo entre molesto y nostálgico el gran felino alado.

- Si ya terminaron de charlar... – la voz de Sarael sonaba algo molesta. – Creen que pueda continuar con mi trabajo? – sin esperar respuesta se lanzó al ataque. 

- No puede ser!! Yue mira la empuñadura de esas dagas!!! 

- Imposible... son .... El Colmillo de Tartuin. – la voz de Yue fue casi inaudible. 

******************

**Notas de Rinita**: hola!! Si!! He retomado el fic! Espero y les haya gustado este nuevo episodio ^__^. 

Déjenme decirles que ya se me ha ocurrido como continuar, así que posiblemente haya uno o dos capítulos mas muy pronto. 

Como siempre:

Comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias, critica constructivas, algo de inspiración .... a  Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com

06/06/2003


End file.
